


There is nothing like home

by orphan_account



Category: HP, Lorien Legacies
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howguarts au</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is nothing like home

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sarah? Because I will personally take you down if Flinch catches us. I don't think Henry would be pleased to hear I have detention. Again."  
"Stop being such a chicken John" said Maren while removing the painting from the wall. "If we knew you were going to be such a baby about this we would have taken Adam with us. He is a little creep, but at least we wouldn't have to hear him whining all the way here."  
John opened his mouth to say something back to his best friend, but shut up immediately after the glare he received from Marina.  
The four students were on their way to the Slytherins common room.  
It has been two weeks from the day their friend Naven got attacked from one of their "friends" , Cody Greybajk.  
He, Marina, Maren, Stanley and Naven snuck out one night to the prohibit forest so they could take the chest that Cody's parents hidden it before the big war. Or so they thought.  
After arriving in the "Lost valley" Cody attacked them and put an avada cedavra on Naven who threw himself in front of Stanley to protect him.  
He survived only because Cody didn't perform the spell correctly. The state he was in, described by Adelina the healer, is a sort of coma. Naven was like in an brother to everyone. His easygoing nature, the teasing he always did....  
That's why the kids where in the corridors in the middle of the night. Cody wasn't found guilty. As far as the headmaster Ra was concerned, the kids were lucky he didn't expelled them all. Cody wasn't found guilty and most of them weren't expelled because they were just little kids.  
But John and the others wouldn't stay put and let Cody kill others without getting punished. With Sarah's and Mark's help they will get in the Slytherin common room and get Cody to confess what he had done.  
Marina was able to get some chloroform from the castle cleaner, Hector Ricardo. That sweet man has given to her the keys to his office, and the gang sometimes went and stayed there during their free hours.  
The gang consisted at first from the 10 last pureblood families, wich everyone had named Loriens, because of the beautiful flower that adored each families crest. The kids of those families were tight when they were little, and most differently that it could be.  
It wasn't until their second year that they got split out.  
Anna went and became one of the most popular girls in the school. She was in the gryfindor quiditch team together with Maren, John and Stanley. But that was the only thing they had in common. They barely spoke now , and most of the time was only to give each other advices for the games.  
Maggie, the most quiet of them all, became one of the youngest researcher for the ministry. As soon as she finished her third year, the ministry asked her to come to work for them. As John always said, she was the brightest of them all.  
Hannu didn't like hogwarts to much. He went and transfer during his second year to his native home school, Kenia.  
John become the golden boy of the school , but unlike Anna, he didn't like the fact that much. Everyone has a crush on him, being prefect and capitan of the quiditch team in the same time. Being that popular it meant he couldn't sneak around that much with Stanley and Maren to make pranks.  
Cody was the only one of them who became a slytherin, and to be fair, everyone was surprised. The truth was that Cody came from a long line of ravenclaws. However in the fith year become very clear that he chose that house, also he chose the friendship of people to engrossed with dark magic.  
Maren Elizabeth was the best beater in the four houses. She was brilliant and funny and according to her boyfriend Sam , a Ravenclaw, she was the most beautiful and gorgeous and smartest girl in the all school. They got together in the 5-th year after Maren got injured in a match and Sam got her flowers while she was recovering in the infirmary. In a shaky voice she asked him out and according to Stanley, both the teens were blushing like tomatoes.  
Marina was a gentle souls. In her second year she became very interested in healing. That's how she become best friend with the healer in charge of the hogwarts infirmary, Adelina. It also helped her family had made donations to have everything of state of art.  
Naven was the only one who had stayed in contact with everyone. He had regular correspondences with Maggie and Hannu. Everyone , including Anna and Cody, had lunches regulary with him. He became team capitan of the huppepufs quiditch team, but he didn't made prefect. His grades were fine, it was just that he had a knack for pranks, and sometimes he enlisted Maren's and Stanley's help.  
Stanley was the usual troublemaker. Everything for him was a joke. Well , except quiditch. He had a lot of girlfriends and boyfriends too, until he got a crush on Mark in six-th year after the last one go included in the gang.  
While Ella, the younger of the group was 2 years behind them. She has become the princess of the school. It also helped that her grandfather was the headmaster of the school, not that she has wanted something like that. She had a lot of fights with the purebloods who made fun of her friends, and yet everyone loved her.


End file.
